Sem Você,Ruiva
by Almofadinhas
Summary: Primeira songfic minha...no beta,no sense de spoilers e achu qui soh...TL com música do Here Without You,do 3 doors Down...bem legalz..XD


**Sinopse.:**com song da música Here Without You...do 3 doors down...Pontas pensa em como a Lily é amlvada..hauahusausua...e como sua prima gabriella pode ser malvada XD

**Disclaimer.:**Só as FOFAS! Da gabi e da Lilian(paralarli) me pertence o resto é da tia rô..e eu torso pa que algum dia sejam meus tb u.u

**Sem você,Ruiva**

"Merda"-Pensava o garoto enquanto andava pelos corredores-"_DE NOVO_"

"Oi,pontas...oque ta pegando?"-Perguntou uma garota que estava sentada en cima de uam estátua ouvindo um MP3

"Nada,Lilica..só a Evans.."

"Ai..desencalhou a falar Evans...denovo..se toca,Tiago...ela só ta fazendo de dificil porque gosta de você"

"Tanto"-Ironizou,e continuou andando,estava atrazado para a aula,_DE NOVO_

"Pera aí..não vai me deixar sozinha com aquela gargúla..ela me dá medo"-Lilian Paralarli inventando uam desculpa para ficar comele..era uma das mentiras mais esfarrapadas da história...ela desceu da gargúla e seguiu o garoto

"Recapitulando...primeiro,eu não sou seu amigo"-Ela fez uam careta e cruzou os braços-"E segundo,a menina que eu gsoto é da Evans..."

"HÁ!e quem disse que eu estou atraz de você porque eu sou sua amiga ou porque eu gsoto de você?Nenhum dos dois é verdade...mais eu só quero te ajudar a superar...dando uam terapia..."

"TERAPIA?"

"Terapia..."-Falou estalondo so dedos e infiando ele numa sala só de psquiatria da escola

_**A hundred days had made me older/Cem dias envelheceram-me desde**_

_**since the last time that I saw your pretty face/a última vez que eu vi seu lindo rosto**_

_**A thousand lies had made me colder and /Mil mentiras tornaram-me frio**_

_**I don't think I can look at this the same/e eu não creio que posso olhar com os mesmos olhos**_

"E então,terminou?"-Falou o garotoa pós falar de todos os seus anos na escola

"Ainda não serve"-Falou Lilica balançando a cabeça

"E quanto mais vai demorar?"

"Uma hora e meia,se nessessário..eu vou chamar a Gabi..."

"NÃO!"

"Porque não?"

"Tá bom,senta ai..eu vou contar oque aconteceu hoje..."-E a garota sentou..xii,la vem flash-back!

_**But all the miles had separate/E todas as milhas que separam**_

_**They disappeared now when /Elas desaparecem agora quando**_

_**I'm dreaming of your face/Eu estou aqui sem você baby,**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still/Eu estou aqui sem você baby,Mas você continua**_

_**on my lonely mind/em minha solitária mente**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream/Eu penso em você baby e sonho**_

_**about you all the time/com você todo o tempo**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still/Eu estou aqui sem você baby,Mas você continua **_

_**with me in my dreams/Comigo nos meus sonhos**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me/E essa noite,só exite você e eu**_

**Flash-Back**

_Lá estava Lily,sentada na grama,junto com Gabriella lendo um livro,que cairia nos N.I.E.N's(N/A.:nems ei se escrevi certu..u.u) e que tinah despertado curiosidade nas duas.Os Marotos estavam numa árvore bem proxiam rindo,tinham acabado de elmoçar naquela Sexta,e daqui a pouco tinha aula novamente,apenas tiam ido tirar uma 'siesta' bem mexicana.Lily pegou no sono logo,oque era IMPOSSIVEL em quanto ela lai um livro.Gabriella riu,colocou a cabeça da menina no seu colo e continuou lendo.Tiago percebeu que a ruiva estava dormindo e se aproximou,bom...se vocês sabem oque vão acontecer asseguir,ou pelo menos acham que sim,esperem pra ver...;_

"_Priminha!"_

"_Cala a boca,primo"_

"_BOM...Já que você sabe o porque que eu vim aqui,por que não deixa eu fazer o meu trabalho?"_

"_Porque algum certo alguém...sabe...me contou que você é gay,chupa o dedo na hora de dormir e dorme com um ursinho de pelucia de um trasgo agarrado"-Falou Gabriella lansando um olhar signifcativo para sirius_

"_MENTIRA!"_

"_E além do mais,eu sei que você se transforam em VIADO"-Falou Lily acordando_

"_é C-E-R-V-O!"_

"_V-I-A-DO!"-Falaram as duas garotas num só folego_

"_SIRIUS!EU TE MATO!SEU CACHORRO PULGUENTO!"_

"Oque eu fiz?"-Perguntou o garoto tirando o fone de ouvido do ouvido

"Você acabou de contar umonte de mentiras para as garotas!"

"Eu só disse que você se transforamav em cervo...mais o resto eslas falaram que iam inventar.."

"E VOCÊ DEIXOU!"-Falou pegando Sirius pelo colarinho da blusa

"Parem as duas crianças...hoje é Sexta-feiral,lua cheia...vamos nos preparar para hoje a noite"-Falou Remo com um copo d'agua que sirius pediu e um copo pra ele mesmo

**FIM-DO-FLASH-BACK**

"Calma ai..esqueci do Remo..Lilica,eu já volto"-Gritou Tiago se levantando e saiundo da sala

"ZzZzZzZZzZZ"-Falou Lilian dormindo na mesa de pscologa

_**The miles just keep rolling as /As milhas só mantiveram-se rolando**_

_**the people leave their way to say hello/Enquanto as pessoas deixam seus modos de dizer olá**_

_**I've heard this life is overrated but /Eu ouvi que essa vida é muito importante**_

_**I hope that it gets better as we go/Mas eu espero que isso melhore conforme nós seguirmos...**_

"Cheguei"-Falou Tiago,chegando na porta da floresta proibida,aonde seus amigos esperavam,mais daí ele olha pro céu destraido na hora que chega,e vê que a lua está crescente,olha de novo para os três e faz uma cara de dúvida

"Se você se esqueceu,hoje é aniversário de uma certa ruiva..."-Começou Sirius

"Nem, comece..naõ quero saber de você nem daquela ruiva"-censurou

"Tá bom,mais se você não sabe...nós estavamos programando uma cerenata a dois anos e eu não quero esquecer a maldita música só porquie você ficou bravo porque ela te chamou de Viado..."-Falou Remo apontando para a janela de Lily,Tiago fez uam outar caretas daquelas,pegou o microfone e cantou de novo,e só recebeu umas tomatadas de Gabriella

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still/Eu estou aqui sem você baby,Mas você continua**_

_**on my lonely mind/em minha solitária mente**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream/Eu penso em você,baby,e sonho **_

_**about you all the time/Com você o tempo todo**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still/Eu estou aqui sem você baby,Mais você continua**_

_**with me in my dreams/Nos meus sonhos**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me/E essa noite,garota,só exite eu e você**_

"Boa noite,Garotos.."-Riu Lilica fechando a janela em que os toamtes sairam..os garotos só riram e Tiago bufou e continuou sua procura pela resposta de suas perguntas esquisitas,Aonde a ruiva te chingava,te umilhava,e aonde sua prima o destratava na frente de todo mundo.

"Pensando em como a vida é unitil e infeliz?pense naquela frase do caramba:'nasci sem cabelo,sem roupa e careca,oque vier pra frente é brinde'"-Alguma voz falou em sua cabeça,quem sempre falava esta frase era sua amiga Lilica,amiga de Lilian,a única amiga que ele tinah que era amiga de Lilian,a única que podia ajudar,mais ela só atrapalhava

"Eu atrapalho tanto assim a sua vida?Eu só queria te ajudar"-Falou Alguém atraz dele,ele se virou e encontrou Lilica com Lily atraz dela e bufando de raiva

"Como..."

"Nem prescisa agradecer..é só ser feliz..."

"Mais oque?"

"Poção do amor,funciona até Ter o primeiro beijo do amor verdadeiro...bom...aproveite enquanto durar"-Sorriu Lilica,e ela sumiu num passe de magica,Lily apenas seguiu andando até o dormitorio,sozinha...Nimguém entende oque se passa com o grupo de amigas de Lily..todas Loucas...

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go/Tudo que eu sei, e pra qualquer lugar que eu vou**_

_**it gets hard but it won't take away my love/Isso se torna difícil mas eu não vou tirar de mim o meu amor**_

_**And when the last one falls, when it' sall said and done/E quando o último cair,Tudo estará dito e feito**_

_**it gets hard but it won't take away my love/Isso se torna difícil mas eu não vou tirar de mim o meu amor**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind/Eu estou aqui sem você,baby,mais você continua **_

_**na minha solitaria mente**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream/E eu penso em você baby,E sonho **_

_**about you all the time/Com você o tempo todo **_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still/Eu estou aqui sem você baby,mas você continua**_

_**with me in my dreams/Comigo nos meus sonhos**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me/E hoje a noite só existe você e eu**_

"Merda"-Pensou,enquanto andava pelos corredores,sozinho-"_DE NOVO"_

"Ei pontas..oque ta pegando?"

E aconteceu tudo denovo,até os ultimos dias de suas vidas XD ou pelo menos um certo alguém descobrir oque significava a frase da poção do maor..0.o

N/A.:Pra quem não entendeu o recado...eu não vou nem falar qual é...descubram VC's mesmos..é tão facil...u.u''' tá bom,eu conto...O Tiago tinha que dar um beijo nela..Duh..ê cara burro...mais pelo menos ele conseguiu aproveitar até lá..hauhuasuashua

Brigados a todos que aguentaram ler esse song sem pé nem cabeça feito por mim..XD xausinho...


End file.
